Matrimonial Misfortune of Emptiness
by Rosie-Kun
Summary: Note: Can't report me. :3 I changed Chapter 1. Just a story of Sasori who marrys Itachi's sister, Rouji. My O.C and finds out about his first wife who broke his heart and his heart was ripped when he was mean to his new wife.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch 1 of 4.**

**Title: Matrimonial Misfortune of Emptiness.  
Pairing: SasoriXUchiha Rouji ( O.C )  
[ School Style. ]  
Description of Story: After school she is in the proposal ball; her choice of marriage is not up to her but one of the successful business men that are friends with Itachi. Having Sasori being the only one to choose her; the two get married and for so long he works and never has the time to love her. After realising the customs for mating, and his first wife died cheating with the none other producer; and their non-blood related uncle; Madara. Sasori has had trouble loving his distressed wife. Now what?**

**Author Note: ****Piss off about my story. It's mine and reporting won't do shit. Got that? Hater's are gonna hate; and it'll just make me stronger. Simple. Ya can't destroy me!**

* * *

"Imouto; we're having the proposal ball. You ready for it? We went shopping and got your clothes personally made for you." Itachi spoke with a smile.  
"Of course nii-sama! I'm gonna look so beautiful I'll be the centre of attention!" He chuckled, ruffling her head. She frowned, fixing it up.  
"Don't get cocky."

The ball; a place where the successful business men had to choose their woman of choice and become their wife. To make them a sole heir for when they die, if not. A burden will be placed upon.

"Oh I'm so scared. I hope no one asks me to dance with them." Rouji said, eating the plate that was beside her on the table. Eating slowly; and finished her water.  
"Do you want to dance?" Elegantly said a male; she turned her head towards him and didn't know who he was. She smiled, nodding her head. Holding his hand, and danced with him so slowly and romantically while slow music played.

"You must be Rouji, correct? Itachi has told me much about you; but tell me yourself. About school, and what you're good at." He said; his light brown eyes staring gorgeously at her. But her eye twitched. He was much shorter than her! Well; she had to answer anyway.  
"Hmm, well I do get good grades at school. I study hard and try; I'm good at self-defence. Since I'm the Captain of the Karate Club. I can cook various food; I'm the only one knows how to cook at home; but nii-sama is learning from me. He's trying so hard; and can memories some food without me. This is a good thing. Oh and the cleaning; I'm quite good at that too. I'm actually the only one who does the cleaning at home."

She giggled, while staring at him. She seemed rather happy; his eyes met her's. He could tell that she had potential. The song finished, and the two bowed at each other.  
"Well, it's nice to have met you. I'll see you again." He was polite and left; she blinked.  
"He didn't give me his name…" She whispered. Wanting to desperately know who he was. He seemed like a fine gentleman.

The male frowned; seeing the text from his friend. Totally heartbroken. It ripped him to shreds. He knew that the marriage had shown how life carries on..._  
_At school; she smiled. The male knew that she was unable to be taken for his own. The tall white haired male frowned. "Tch." He wasn't pleased; Sasuke told him.

"Ahhh, Sasori-sama is on the hottest magazine! Look!" In the classroom; all eating lunch together. The girls from the class and other classes gathered together and squealed. Drooling over pictures of Sasori. Who worked in an Insane Asylum.  
"He's so hot!" One girl said.  
"Oh I want to meet him so badly!" Another spoke with such excitement. Then; one of them suggested.  
"Let's be crazy so then we can be sent to his work and meet him then!"  
"Ahhh; that's such a great idea!" Rouji rolled her eyes; the girls were being stupid.

"Rouji-chan, come on. You want to meet Sasori-sama?" Her onyx eyes didn't stare at the girls who were there.  
"I don't know why you're drooling over him. He's not that hot." Infact; she didn't even know what he looked like. But she didn't dare say that to them.  
"What? He's much hotter than Deidara…"  
"What about my nii-sama?" She suggested; looking over them.  
"Well; he's hot too! OMG; he's so tall! You're real lucky to live with him, what's he like?" They all asked; swooning to know.

She blinked. "Well; he's a wonderful brother. Loving, supportive and a gorgeous smile." She wanted to tease them and showed them a picture of her brother with the gorgeous look, and topless; out from the shower and a towel around his waist; being held by him. She secretly took this photo without Itachi even knowing. Then threw it in the air; the girls going like mad to catch and keep it.

She just laughed; getting up going to place her finished food away. Still; what did this Sasori fellow look like. Was he that of a big deal? But her mind flashed back to that short male with the baby face; he was polite. She wanted to know his name; but first. She could've always asked Itachi.

He saw her; the beautiful pure white dress that was long it had reached the floor; on the side of her shoulder was pinned a white rose that was created to be placed on there. It was requested by her future husband. But the thing was, the beautiful rose was paper. An origami flower created by a female friend of her future husband and eldest brother.

"How do I look Suigetsu?" She asked; asking her brother's friend. Showing she was wearing the wedding dress. Blushing he stared at her.  
"Beautiful." He stated with a smile, walking towards her. She smiled; her wedding was within a few hours. In the wedding there was no names being spoken; no self-talked vows or promises. Just two rings and a mating mark to be left on his woman. Cheating obviously meant death. He was angry that he didn't confess; she was beautiful and he liked her; but she was gone from him.

Suigetsu couldn't ask her out anymore. He was upset and still; he knew even if he asked her out. She'd still have to marry. It was really stupid.

He was too late; and it was history. It was just impossible for him to ever be with her.  
By the time Suigetsu got home he frowned; he knelt down and cried with such fury. In his room and by himself, he got his chair and threw it; making it smash. Then punch the wall beside him; his fists tightened.  
"Why!" he cried out; he hated this suffering. His dreams were all crushed; destroyed by the stupid Uchiha custom!

Seeing the dress once more on the day; he blushed.  
He wanted to take her and allow his legs to run and run, just to take her with him. No matter what she said; even if she refused and had to accept it. He was willing to break the rule and fight his way to show his love for her.

"Rouji I…" Suigetsu said; looking into her onyx eyes. She looked so beautiful wearing the white long dress and the vale on her head. Damn; how he wished he married her instead of that short red head. Taking a few steps closer she stared at her in such a confident way.  
"Yes?" She smiled at him, wondering what he was up to. Standing in front of her he wrapped his arms around her; without even her hesitating he leaned in and kissed her; her arms that were on the side of his shoulders tightened slightly and kissed him back passionately.

A blush appeared on his face, not wanting to take away the wonderful moment he had with her; but alas he couldn't. Her wedding was today.  
_  
_For a first; the red head's heart was beating fast. A feeling he had not felt with any other women, or even his first wife. Which was still right at the back of his mind.

The two had gotten married; and he held her hand. She smiled; she had married that polite short red-head with the gorgeous brown eyes. When they arrived at his sparkling white house with the spiral stairs and polished ground; tidy without a speck of dust and wonderful blue convertible car the in the large garage; indoor pool and spa and large backyard and protective black gates. It was only late at night and led her to the room where she would be sleeping.  
"Goodnight my wife." He whispered.

"You've never told me your name; or even what you did as a job. Please tell." She asked, facing his back.  
"I don't need to; you already know that. Don't you?" he sure did not act like the man he was before. She blinked. She looked away; and closed her eyes. Knowing she had school tomorrow.  
_  
_

Suigetsu could remember it; he closed his eyes. Daydreaming.  
He was feeling so strong and he imagined his life leading him to happiness; which never ended because he was with the girl of his dreams. Now he opened his eyes; the horror that she was in a wedding dress at her age. Being married; whoever the man was. It should've have been him. He knew that.

He knew that they should've belonged together; they would've made a great couple. Picturing in his mind, he remembered. When he fell in love with her; on a beautiful cold yet sunny snowy day.

He gripped his hand; Suigetsu sat next to her and ate.  
"Oh Rouji, you're married. We've heard; who'd you marry?" one of the girls asked during lunch time. The girls who were fans of Sasori crowded and many others did too. Stupid Sasuke.

"Ohh, what did she look like in a wedding dress?" Naruto asked; wanting to know himself. She blinked and frowned. Suigetsu flashed a picture he secretly took it when she didn't look.

"Whoa! So hot!" the men who crowded around to stare at the picture blushed.  
"Who'd you marry?" She was unsure of his name.  
"Guys look! Sasori-sama married!" one of the upset girls ran screaming it holding up the magazine article with a picture of Sasori on it; but she did not see it. They all turned to see the article and read it; not being bothered that Suigetsu took a photo for his own self. She got up from her seat.

She jumped once, and then frowned. Pushing her way seeing the girls scatter and cry. In the one room; the boys rolled their eyes; how silly. She still wanted to see who this Sasori person looked like; she wasn't at all interested.

Seeing the paper her eyes widened; she picked it up and screamed. The class stared at her; seeing that she saw that she saw the article. Dropping it to the floor she stepped back.  
"I-I married Sasori…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2 of 4.**

**Title: Matrimonial Misfortune of Emptiness.  
Pairing: SasoriXUchiha Rouji  
[ School Style. ]  
Summary: Rouji did not know the name of the male she was marring. He seemed like a good kind of person; at school her silly school-girl classmates squeal and drool/fan-girl all over Sasori who works at an Insane Asylum for people like Gaara who get possessed or turn crazy for whatever reason. She marries him and at the ceremony do not give names; she asks his name and he believes she should already know. Even if she doesn't; she realizes later when the girls cry that he married that she married Sasori.**

* * *

The girls stood up and frowned; they were filled with rage.  
"You married my Sasori-sama?"  
"Your Sasori-sama?" two of the girls glared at each other. While another asked happily. She seemed happier for them.  
"What's he like?"  
"Uh…" she didn't know what to say. Rouji couldn't think of anything to say to her. But she gulped and knew she had to say something.  
"Well; he's busy when he works and- " she was interrupted by a girl who was kind of like a whore.

"What's he like in bed?" She blushed furiously; her face was red.  
"Well…" she was struggling to say that she didn't do it yet. She couldn't imagine it because she hardly spent any time with him lately.

"Idiot; Sasori-sama is not like that!" one of the other girls said. This for her was getting on her nerves.  
"Yeah! He's not that kind of man!" the two girls stopped glaring at each other and defended their love for Sasori towards the whore.

She just giggled slightly; looking at them all. Who seemed to argue. Then she had gotten a phone call; picking it up she wondered who it was. The number she did not recognize.  
"Hello?" She wondered who it was, but answered it casually.  
"Is this Sasori's wife?" The male on the phone asked.  
"Yes, that's me. What happened?" The classroom was quiet; they wanted to listen to what he had to say.

"I'm with him at home, he's not feeling well and he's being stubborn as usual. Pushing himself…would you come home and look after him?"  
"Well, I got school so…" she replied to him.

"Ahhh! Come on Rouji! Sasori-sama needs you!" the girls cried out. She sighed; she hated to argue with the girls who were crazy over him.  
"I don't need her to come here…" Sasori spoke, coughing slightly. As she placed her phone slightly away from her ear; which allowed the girls in the room and outside all squeal hearing Sasori's voice. Some of the ones who did not believed did at last believed when they heard his voice. But; there were others who still refused to believe.

She then stood up.  
"Sorry, but I will come right away." She said confidently ending the call and ran towards her locker to grab her bag.  
"Where do you think you're going?" a male behind her asked. She turned to see the male who leaned against the door frame and had folded his arms; his long brown hair tied at the bottom and his bangs hang down to his shoulders. The student president stared at her with a frown. His piercing lilac eyes stared at the beautiful woman.

She winced slightly, hesitating a bit. "Well, I need to rush home. Nii-sama isn't feeling well…"  
"I heard those pathetic girls scream; your lying."  
"Okay! I'm just worried about Sasori!" He frowned more, growling slightly.  
"Tch; him? You have feelings for him or something?" he spoke.

She glared at him, walking and stamping her feet towards him. Her arm rose in the air and slapped him; but no one saw.  
"Stupid! You know nothing of him! Don't speak like you know! I don't have any feelings, but I'm his wife! I have the right to worry! I don't care what you do Neji! But if it's my duty to care for him until he gets better then so be it!" She declared with a confident look in her eyes. As the Hyuuga's eyes widened slightly she turned away and ran out of the school to head home.

His heart pounded fast, and a slight blush appeared on his face; placing his hand on his hurting face. When Rouji had got home she blinked, seeing Sasori there. Lying in bed; running towards him she dropped her bag and knelt beside him.  
"You mustn't work too hard! You're sick now; I'll make something for you to get warm; okay?" She said to him; his pale brown eyes stared at her in an emotionless way. The male who was on the phone blushed madly; staring at her. She was quite the beauty.

"Y-You're his wife?" he asked; she stood up and stared at the male and smiled gently.  
"Yes; you can go home now. I can take care of him now; so you don't have to worry."  
"Of course; I'll leave him in your hands now…" he then quickly left; she then turned to stare at him who seemed displeased.

"You should be at school, not trying to take care of me. I don't care what your duty is as a wife; you do as the husband says…"  
"You think I should know my place? Sasori; I'm trying to do what's good for you! Not because I have to; I want to!" she said, frowning. Didn't like the way she was being talked to. He then sat up.

"I married you so that you could clean and cook for me! You're just a replacement for my deceased wife!" he bellowed; her eyes widened and she took a step back. Her eyes filled with tears. Then she yelled at him angrily with such hate. She didn't look at him, so she closed her eyes.  
"Fine! I won't do such thing! I tried to make you happy and please you! You never show such thing in return!" Then she left; storming out with tears that she hid. While Sasori's eyes kept firm.

Knocking on her friends door still trying to wipe away the tears on her face; she opened and saw her on her doorstep.  
"Wh-What's wrong? What happened? Come in…" She spoke, long dark raven hair back of her face and her side fringe nearly covering part of her eye; and her dark onyx eyes stared at her. They for all people knew when they hang together could look like sister's. Sitting down; she saw how Rouji was crying; letting it all out. Her skin was being dried up with the tears than ran down her face.

Placing tissues on her lap she wiped her eyes and blew her nose; being comforted.  
"Sasori had said I was just a replacement of his dead wife and…" then she kept on talking, but it was kind of like a mumble as well. Which the female found it hard to figure out; but it seemed that Sasuke was in her home as well. Seeing her cry he frowned. Rushing to her aid he sat quickly beside her and placed his hand over her shoulder.

"What happened? Who made you cry?" his protective voice was making her feel so relieved. She looked at them both.  
"She said that Sasori said that she's a replacement for her wife; whatever her name was and that she tried to love him but he didn't show her any love in return." She said. While the male growled.  
"He'll pay!" he said, standing up and pounding his fist; furiously walking out of the door. They lived together; but weren't married. She hated that she couldn't be with a guy she liked. Now that she had to accept her marriage all she could do was try to love her husband.

"What will I do Mei?" she asked her, with an agitated look she stared at her.  
"How about if you stay with Madara? He makes you happy doesn't he? He cherishes you and can help you with anything; am I right?" she suggested; smiling gently at her. Sniffling she stared at her.

"Yeah, okay. I'll go there now; hope he's home. He usually is anyway." She then got up, wiping the remaining tears from her face.  
"I'll come to his place tomorrow; stay there okay?"  
"Alright; I will Mei."  
"Just forget about him Rou; you're too good for that shortie." The two laughed as she left; while Sasuke had went to complain to Itachi about Sasori; but he blocked his brother out and sighed. It wasn't really his problem anymore.

When she arrived to Madara's large pearl home she knocked on the door. Smiling the tall male stared at her; his long spikey hair everywhere as always.  
"Ahh Rouji; what brings you here?" he asked, placing his hand on her back and leading him inside his home where some of his servants were walking and doing some of their duties.

"Just some things that I'm upset about. Can I stay here for a while?" she asked, really depressed.  
"Yeah; your room with everything is still the same. I left it the way you wanted and got it cleaned just for your sake!" he was such a caring guy. Yet there was more to it than that.  
"My friend will come over tomorrow; I hope that's okay." She said, giving him a gentle smile, and he smiled back.  
"I don't mind; I have an interview tomorrow. So the two of you can tag along; it's in the afternoon so not to worry!" He then laughed afterwards.

She then went towards her large room that was just her's. Every now and then she got to stay at his place, since she was young.  
"Ahh the nostalgia of the room!" she spoke with a shy grin. But feeling somewhat happy.  
"Make yourself at home! If you need anything; just call me or ask my servants." He said; walking towards the bathroom, she could see there was a towel hanging. She knew that he was just going to have a shower. Well, she wanted to use it after him.

Sitting down on the bed she smiled; slowly closing her eyes.  
Then got up and opened the closest; just as she remembered the clothes were still there; the last time she remembered coming here was a year ago. Oh it seemed so long to remember. She heard her stomach rumble and laugh. It was already late and she peered out the big window; seeing the beautiful red sunset.

When she heard the shower finish she went out, and stopped.  
"Madara!" she pouted; seeing him try to look cool and was topless while holding the white towel around him; instantly she got out her phone and snapped a shot of him like that and chuckled with a smirk.

"Did you just…?" he caught her. She nodded her head.  
"Well I gotta shower now!" she said, walking past the male and entered the bathroom; seeing another pair of a clean towel; locking the bathroom she undressed and showered. In there, she had thought about what Sasori had said to her; she just really hoped he didn't mean it at all. Well; he better apologise.

She then shook her head gently; she wasn't going back until she figured out why he was still deep down upset about his first wife. He should be more worried about his current wife! Or was he hiding something?

Rouji then got out of the shower drying herself; she wrapped the towel around herself and grabbed her dirty clothes. She noticed the shirt of Madara still hanging on the side; she blinked. It was a blue long-sleeved shirt with a high collar. She then looked away; but couldn't help but just even get a sniff of his shirt.

She had blushed gently it smelt like cologne. Which did seem rather strange; she knew his smell most of the time and he rarely used cologne and stuff to make him smell manly. Something did seem strange. But she brushed it off; then opened the door. Stunned she saw Madara with a guest. She blushed madly; being only wrapped in her towel and dripping wet slightly with her clothes in her arm. Her onyx eyes looked away from the handsome male. His blue eye stared at her, and his luscious blond hair was flowing down.

She couldn't remember his name, but she knew he looked familiar. Beside him was a taller male with magenta eyes looking so bad-ass and his silver hair gelled perfectly back. His body was very bulky and he chuckled; giving her this raping look.  
"Urg, goodness sake. Put some clothes on." Madara said, frowning. Was this pay back?

"I can't get to my room if you and your business pals are in the way! Gee; look away or something!"  
She said, with a frown. They just laughed; making her blush more. She growled then started to walk; not going to be bothered by them who stared at her. While the short blond male licked his lips. Closing the door she placed her clothes in the basket where it was to be washed later on. She was slightly bothered but brushed it off and reverted her mind away. Wanting to find information about Sasori's wife.

When she got changed she walked out, going to place the towel back in the bathroom once she combed her hair and looked much better than before.

When she placed it back and came out she heard someone wolf-whistle at her. She turned her head towards the male.  
"Oh wow, who knew Madara had such an adorable niece." The young man slowly approached her, wearing a black jumper with blue long pants and a white high collar shirt that was folded and three buttons undone revealing part of his chest.

"Who're you?" she asked, with a slight frown, grabbing her hand he bent on one knee and kissed it. Giving her such a loving look which made her blush.  
"I'm sure you've heard of me, my name, is Deidara."

"You're Deidara? You didn't show up at the proposal ball." She felt saddened.  
"Sorry; I was quite busy. But I see you know about it. Who did you marry?" she did not answer.  
"Could I ask you a question?" she asked; not going to answer his own.  
"Hmm? Yeah; sure."

"Could you tell me some information about Sasori and his first wife?" she looked at him, and he stood on his feet; why he was actually slightly taller than Sasori.  
"Sasori's first wife? Her name was Mina; and she fell in love with my man Sasori and they married. Their custom is to mark their partner, when he did well they have a rule which she didn't know about. If you cheat on your partner who marked you then you'll die."  
The name, Mina. It sounded so familiar she remembered the name somewhere…

"So, how did he mark her?" she asked; curious to know.  
"I don't know; it's secret. Ask him." She looked away and smiled gently.  
"I wish I could've married you…" she chuckled. He heard what she mumbled softly to herself. He blushed; leaning in and placed his hand on her chin making it on the same level as him. His free hand was around her waist.

Leaning in more, he whispered. Their lips were close.  
"Well if you don't love your husband then I'm always here. You can get a marriage transfer you know. I can be your husband." Her hands were placed on each side of his shoulders.  
"Can you talk to Sasori about it then?"  
"Whoa; you're married to Sasori, my man; hmm?"

He kissed her just quickly then released. Her breath felt hot. The tall male who seemed like the same height as Madara stood there.  
"Hey Deidara; make some room! Let me kiss her too!" he then quickly walked towards her. He pushed Deidara aside and quickly wrapped his arm around her and reeled her in quickly towards him. His hand other hand was placed behind her right on her buttocks.

She blushed as his handsome smug made her look away then back at him who roughly kissed her.  
Her hands were on his chest and reeled back.  
"Please! I'm married!" she bellowed. She looked away.

"What're you guys talking about?" Madara asked, frowning. Obviously did not see the two kiss her.  
"I asked Deidara about Mina…" still the name she remembered. But from where?

"Mina, huh?" Madara looked saddened and his hand was placed on his heart and she saw how it ached.  
"My love…" he whispered sadly. Her eyes widened; she remembered now. She met her once; she was slightly tall and fair skin and long dark hair and part was held in a ponytail; her large blue eyes stood out with her red velvet dress that of which the colour was similar to Sasori's hair and her icy crystal shoes looked remarkable with her large earrings and perfectly done make-up. Yet she was flat; but a beautiful woman.

Now Rouji understood; she hated herself and walked out the door slowly. Mina was the wife of Sasori whom he loved so deeply; but because he marked her they were meant to be bound for life. But because she had fallen in love with Madara for quite a while she was in an affair and then had died one night because the mark had taken active. The loss; but she stopped. Her eyes widened in shock.

Both were friends, but on both sides. They did not know that Mina captured their hearts. Closing her eyes in distress Rouji's heart ached; her knees collapsed to the floor and started to breath heavily. Knowing she'll never be able to replace the love that Sasori once had. She collapsed to the floor and her eyes became heavy. Tears which gave her a headache.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3 of 4.**

**Title: Matrimonial Misfortune of Emptiness.  
Pairing: SasoriXUchiha Rouji  
[ School Style.]  
Summary: The girls at her school hated how she had married Sasori and when she came home to look after her husband he had said words that really deeply hurt her; which made her run and cry to her friend whom suggested to stay with Madara. Then when she came over; had a shower and met Sasori and Madara's friends Deidara and Hidan.**

* * *

"Well, you know you have to see him sooner or later?" Madara said sitting next to her with a smile. Waiting for her friend to arrive.  
"Yeah well; I don't care anymore. He doesn't show me any respect then I'm not gonna bother at all."

Rouji said with a frown. Hearing the doorbell ring; Madara got up and answered it.  
"Yes?" He asked; not able to help herself the female blushed slightly. Well he was famous after all.  
"Wow; you're much more handsome up close and in person rather than on television" the female said. He chuckled.  
"You must be one of my nieces' friends? Correct?"  
She smiled and nodded her head, walking in.  
"Mei!" Rouji called out with a smile getting up and the two friends saw each other with a gentle smile.  
"Come on, I have an interview now." Madara spoke; as Rouji had left with her friend and got in his wonderful car; just the two sitting at the back and talking while he drove. He just listened on their conversation while he had the radio on and the window down. While driving by a bunch of guys who were around about in their late teens and early twenties were wolf-whistling at the two girls; one of the guys at the back spoke thinking he was cool like the rest of them.

"Hey girls, why not ditch this old man and come with us?" Madara frowned, obviously they did not know who he was and who they were talking with. Rouji smiled; it was quite scary and Mei did the same towards them which frightened the five boys.

"No thankyou; I'd rather hang with my cool uncle rather than some lowly guys who will go so far as to pick up a married woman." It did quite shock them. While Mei responded to them.  
"Piss off." The driver blushed and drove away; Madara however, couldn't help but laugh.  
"Ahhh Rouji; I like your friend. She's funny!" he declared. The two at the back just giggled.

When the two got there Meikia had gotten a seat in the audience and Madara sat alongside Rouji who had stared at the cameras. When the T.V show was starting; Madara had talked about the film that was going to be in cinemas for everyone to see soon; he said that his niece has seen the film and she does quite like it; which was the truth. She saw it before she had gotten married.

The trailer to it looked very interesting and quite gruesome yet funny as well so he knew the movie was going to be a big hit, and then the audience was allowed to stand up one by one and ask Madara any questions. Yet they all did not know who the girl was.  
Yet the two Uchiha's did not know that Sasori was also watching.

One of the guys in the audience stood up and asked.  
"Who's that girl next to you? She's hot; is she your girlfriend?" Madara cracked up laughing; he did found that amusing.  
"No, she's my niece." Rouji stood up and smiled, bowing before them just a ninety degree angle; but because of the clothes she had worn it had showed her cleavage and also when she stood up then sat back down the audience who watched the T.V and who were behind the camera's stared; well the men anyway. They blushed majorly while some of the women had envy and jealousy because they weren't so large chested.

"Hello; I'm Rouji. I've heard that some of you in the audience are fans of Sasori…" when his name was mentioned; Sasori who watched through the television blinked; seeing why she went to mention his name.  
"…well I know you've read that he's married. So; I just like to tell you that I know who his wife is…" she had paused. Her onyx eyes stared this piercing look straight at the camera; which made her coolness stand out.

"…that would be me." One of the girls in the audience who was sitting at the front stood up and balled her eyes out. She must've been deeply in love with Sasori.  
"You bitch!" she yelled out; but luckily on the television screen they had to beep that part out. She frowned and stood up.

"Shut up, stupid woman. I don't care about your pathetic feelings for him; he's my husband. I won't allow anyone to insult me or say names like that at my face. Have you ever even met the man? No, I don't think so; you just want to be with a man you've never met but fell for just because of his looks! You; and all your other puny fan girls should give up. You can't just try to charge at me and think I'm some defenceless woman!

Please, I know how to defend myself. I've beat up more men than you've tried to ever even attempt to meet him. I bet you've failed; and your silly dream has come to an end. He's taken by me." She was heartbroken by that; and Rouji was of course very serious; now there was more people watching because of this all.

"Yes, well. Does he love you?" she asked; her onyx eyes widened. She did feel like her heart was ripping in two. She paused and looked away for a second; then looked back at the woman.  
"It doesn't matter if he does or not; Mina did love another man! It's true; she loved Madara but I don't think she loved Sasori anymore; she wanted to be with him. Died in the end because of the consequence, and if he does not love me. What do I care; I never felt like I could love anyone anyway. After he was taken away…"

It brought tears to all their faces, and Madara looked away very sad. While Sasori turned the television off; his eyes widened and he fell to his knees. His eyes swollen with tears and his hand clutched his heart. This whole time, he didn't think that she knew who Mina cheated on; he did not know but now knew. But, Sasori came to the realization that Rouji only just learned it when she left.

Now on the floor Sasori could feel his heart ache, and his head hurting from taking in the information he heard. It was like a betrayal because of what happened; now he felt more guilty than ever because of what Rouji said; her love of Suigetsu, whom she could never be with.

He hated himself; driving his new wife away from him. He didn't think he could ever make it up to her now; he did try but he guessed that he was either better off alone or had to love her because he married her. Well getting up, he called up Itachi.

He wanted to pick her up from school and wanted to know what time they finished and the address. When he wrote it down; he knew he could only wait for tomorrow.

When the three got home Rouji spoke to Madara.  
"Well; I might speak to Sasori tomorrow. I don't want him to be angry at me, because he may have watched the show."  
"I agree; but if he yells at you tell me. I'll do something about it."  
"No; he knows that you loved Mina. But you didn't know Mina was Sasori's wife, did you?"  
"I didn't; but I did realize it afterwards. She came back to me and I saw that she had her wedding ring on and I saw her take it off; inside it had the word scorpion on it. So I knew that she was married to Sasori; when she wanted to go out on another date with me. I just said no; I couldn't. I made up excuses from then on and she died eventually."

She blinked; Meikia hearing it too. Wondering how he could just say it so casually. It did seem quite strange; but they both knew that he got over it and was somewhat filled with some rage because she tricked him. With her beauty but a woman like her? She didn't exactly have any curves.

The next day at school; she sat with Suigetsu, Sakura and Meikia. They talked and Sasuke came to sit beside. The women and men did stare at the twins who sat next to each other and eat.  
"Did you make that food Sasuke-kun? It looks like the food you'd kind of make." Rouji and Sasuke's eye twitched, hearing a fan girl ask him. He frowned.  
"No; I didn't." Which she did get surprised of.

Meikia frowned; she still hated how some fan girls were over her boyfriend.  
"What? So did your girl-" Rouji stood up quickly and fiercely. Her chair that she sat down on had fallen onto the floor and the class stared at the two.  
"I'm trying to eat; don't ask who cooked his food! You all should know I make his food for him; why? Because I want to, that's why! That's why women live to cook food for men. Duh!" she stated and stared at the girl who stepped back and was embarrassed.

Getting her seat she sat down and ate; Sasuke only chuckled while the rest giggled at the girl who walked away ashamed.  
"Hey Rouji; ya coming to the school dance tonight?" Suigetsu asked with a toothy grin.  
"I don't know, I wanted to bring Sasori. But I may not bother going." She seemed down, but was just telling the truth.  
"You could always go with me?" Suigetsu suggested smiling at her. Her onyx eyes stared at his dreamy manly face and smiled gently.  
"I could; but-" Sasuke interrupted.  
"You can't Suigetsu; you got work tonight. Remember?" He growled.

"Damn, forgot. Ahh well I can't ask for any other shifts. Crap; ah well I ain't going then. You can always stay at home Rouji. It's just a dance, it's not that important. But if you go, you should have a good dance partner; 'kay?" he said. Her blush slowly appeared on her face.  
"Yeah."

When school finished; she grabbed her bag and walked with her two friends. Sakura and Meikia had seen so many women and actually two of the teachers run and squealing like utter fan girls. She blinked; asking one of the women who ran by.  
"Hey, what the hell is going on?" She blushed and squealed some words that were hard for her to understand then she ran off.

"What the hell did she say?" Meikia then quoted from what she said.  
"Hot guy with a black limo and short red hair with dreamy eyes Sasori." She said that quite well.  
"Shit Mei; break that up!" she didn't even understand what she said herself. She was stunned that she remembered what she said. Meikia sighed and spoke.

"She said that Sasori is at the front with a black limo…"  
"I presume he's waiting for you. How cute." Sakura said with a smile. Rouji blushed; her heart skipped a beat.

"Me? But with the things he said to me, and what I said to him." She paused; but shook her head and decided to see what he was there for. She couldn't see him at the front; there was too many women squealing all over him. Trying to take photos and what not.

"That's what happens when your family are famous." She said to her two friends. Pushing through the crowd she managed to see Sasori standing so gorgeously behind his black limo; wearing a black tux and holding a rose near his chest. His eyes closed; he didn't care about the screaming girls who brought attention.

"Sasori?" She spoke; the crowd did not stop making a noise.  
"Hey; all of you shut up and go home!" She yelled loudly and angrily which they all heard and they went off but so many still stayed. Sasori's eyes opened and his light brown eyes stared on the woman who yelled. He chuckled slightly to himself. Walking towards her, he bent down on one knee. Handing the single rose to her which she stood and blushed staring at him and the crowd found it really adorable.

"Aww…" Taking the rose from his hand, she held it in her hand and was very confused. Standing up to his feet he stared at her.  
"You're coming home with me my wife." Kissing her cheek; the fan girl's eyes widened. Hearing and seeing this all.

"Alright." Agreeing; she sat in the car, then he did too. Driving off; she stared at Sasori who sat beside her. The limo driver was to drive them home; he organized this just especially for today.

"Why did you come and pick me up from school?" Of course; she did find this strange.  
"I heard what you said on that show yesterday. It hurt me, you found out when I left. Didn't you?"  
"I did; and I didn't know what your first wife did to you until I realized. It hurt me so much; I didn't think I was just a burden."

"You're not; it's my fault. I didn't show you any attention, I tried to love you. But I couldn't because my heart ached. My heart became empty and in the end I felt nothing and pushed you away. I felt so bad; so I want to make it up to you." Rouji smiled, hearing those words made her feel content. Leaning in she placed her hand on Sasori's shoulder. His eyes gazed down; his hand was on her thigh and he leaned in. Breathing heavily he smiled and closed his eyes. Her eyes shut and felt him passionate sensation flow within her.

He could not help but continue with such passion and the dead heart that he thought he had been back. Their kiss was just too exquisite.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4 of 4.**

**Title: Matrimonial Misfortune of Emptiness.  
Pairing: SasoriXUchiha Rouji  
[ School Style.]  
Summary: Rouji and her friend Meikia had went to an interview with Madara; and he talked about many things. What she found out that he was the reason and cause for Mina's death; as Sasori had seen it too it made his heartbreak and also regretting what he had said to his current wife. A girl in the audience did not believe it; she was deeply mad about Sasori; even though she never met him. But Rouji was very angry and spoke of how she was a great choice and that she wasn't weak at all.**

**When the school finished Sasori picked her up and ignored the girls crowding around. Where she entered his limo and they spoke; finally they kissed where his love was put in.**

* * *

At home, the female sighed.  
"Sasori I-" she paused; didn't know what else to say to him. But he placed his gentle hand on her cheek; they sat close and both stared at each other. Where he smiled gently.  
"I'm sorry for what I said; I really didn't mean to. When I heard what Madara said, I regret it all. But never the less; when I was alone. I couldn't stop thinking of you, I dreamt of you. Those dreams were wonderful; but when I woke up. I was so disheartened and I distressed; I didn't know what to do. It was too quiet and I could hear my own heart beat so fast it ached."

Her eyes widened softly as she blushed. His hand let go; and was placed on his thighs and looked away. Standing up; she bit her bottom lip and folded her arms as she stood in front of him. She could see the regret in his eyes. But she didn't mind, it was the past now.

The female sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around him; his light brown eyes stared at her. Widening softly; she could see he blushed ever so gently. Leaning in she kissed him and his arms wrapped around her waist. Kissing her in return; releasing the kiss. She could feel his heavy breath.

"Sasori, let's go to the school ball. It's going to be on soon; and I still have to fix up myself." Giving her a gentle smile he nodded.  
"Alright. We can go." She smiled; when he said that they could go. Then going to their room the two had gotten changed into something that made them look like an actual couple. Getting in the car, he drove and people stared at them seeing how beautiful they dressed up.

When they arrived to the school; she saw them and realized she and her husband were the last ones to attend. The girls sneered at her; and others were so amazed to see that she was really married; and now they believed.

Now in the school grounds they danced, where the two smiled at each other. Everything just seemed wonderful for them; and that the couple did seem quite happy together.  
"Soon, I'll get to love you. Okay?"  
"I know Sasori; but I'll do anything I can to love you and be a wonderful wife."

He smiled; leaning in and kissed her, and she returned the kiss and blushed.


End file.
